As an abnormal phenomenon of rechargeable batteries such as lithium ion batteries, a micro short circuit (micro short) phenomenon between the negative electrode and the positive electrode is known. Patent Document 1 discloses the details of the micro short circuit and a method of detecting the presence or absence of a micro short circuit. The method disclosed in Patent Document 1 determines the presence or absence of a short circuit in a battery including a positive electrode, a negative electrode, a separator disposed to separate the positive and negative terminals, and an electrolyte based on a measurement obtained by measuring an alternating current impedance between the positive and negative terminals with the electrolyte being in a solid state.